


Черная машина

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: однажды рядом притормозила черная машина...





	Черная машина

...Мне шесть лет. Через месяц семь.

Я уже учусь в школе. На продленке не хватило мест, поэтому я после уроков иду домой, сама разогреваю суп из холодильника, а потом выбегаю во двор. На шее у меня ключ, в кармане — двадцать копеек на мороженку. Мама дала.

Самое главное — не играть на стройке (все равно играем там с пацанами), не лазить на крышу нашей пятиэтажки (пару раз лазили) и никуда не ходить с чужими дядьками...

Дядек я боюсь и никуда не хожу, правда, они меня и не зовут.

Киоск мороженщика — на остановке, стоят последние теплые деньки, и возле киоска изрядная очередь. Я пристраиваюсь в ее конец и озабоченно прикидываю, что мне может не достаться пломбира — придется довольствоваться фруктовым или даже томатным.

Внезапно возле остановки притормаживает машина. Черная. Матовая. Эх, видели бы ее мальчишки с нашего двора! Не «Жигуль», не «Москвич», даже не «Волга» — уж «Волгу»-то ни с чем не спутаешь... Может, «Чайка»? — думаю я. 

Ребята же не поверят, что я настоящую «Чайку» у нас на остановке видела...

Дверь «Чайки» приоткрывается, и усатый дяденька высовывается наружу.

— Девочка, а девочка, — обращается он ко мне. — Подойди ко мне, девочка. Хочешь, покатаемся? У меня есть мороженое! И конфеты! Много конфет!

Я теряюсь и делаю шаг к дяденьке — мороженое, да еще конфеты, и лицо у него такое доброе, и улыбка такая ласковая, и вдруг в ушах начинает звучать мамин голос: «Чтоб с чужими дядьками никуда не ходила! Что бы они тебе ни врали — что от меня, или что я заболела, или что у них есть подарок! Никуда, поняла?»

Мамин голос. Он такой неприятный и визгливый по сравнению с голосом этого дяденьки. И лицо у мамы неприятное, вечно мрачное и озабоченное, и помада на губах некрасивого резкого цвета. Но это моя мама, и ее надо слушаться.

А взрослые и большая девочка в очереди рядом со мной стоят, будто ничего не видят и не слышат.

И я панически отскакиваю от машины с усатым дяденькой и шарахаюсь за угол киоска — а в это время другая машина неожиданно с грохотом вылетает на тротуар, бьется в фонарный столб, и он неправдоподобно медленно падает. Я застываю и вижу, как он падает на стену дома, раскалывается на несколько частей, и эти части рушатся на людей, рядом с которыми я только что стояла в очереди за мороженым...

Никакой черной машины, ни «Чайки», ни вообще автомобиля такого цвета, никто так и не видел. А вот «скорая» примчала очень быстро, забрав пострадавших. Кровь на асфальте быстро загустела и припала пылью, продавщицу из киоска отпоили валокордином, а я все стояла за углом киоска и смотрела на то место, где я была, когда к остановке подъехала матовая черная машина.

Сейчас там лежал огромный кусок столба...

***

Мне двадцать.

Я на третьем курсе.

Студенческая жизнь — студклуб, самодеятельность, зубрежка в последнюю ночь, первая настоящая любовь, да-да, я верила, что она настоящая, полуночные посиделки с подружками в общаге... Летом мы ездили в стройотряд; было трудно, но весело. И я заработала на пальто. Хотела купить его себе, а потом взяла да купила на два размера больше — маме. Мама весь вечер проплакала, а потом попросила у себя на работе деньги в кассе взаимопомощи и купила мне курточку. И эта курточка сейчас на мне.

Мне кажется, что маме должно быть проще — и вообще, и по деньгам. Как-никак, у меня повышенная стипендия. 

А сегодня на мне туфли, которые я одолжила у подруги Ленки. Я иду на свидание с той самой настоящей любовью. У него свободная квартира — родители ушли в кино на вечерний сеанс, и мы будем целоваться.

Две остановки на метро, потом еще одна — на автобусе. Автобуса нет долго-долго, погода портится, начинает накрапывать дождь, и я беспокоюсь, что у нас останется мало времени на поцелуи...

Возле остановки притормаживает машина.

Черная.

Матовая.

Внезапное воспоминание ударяет меня так, что перехватывает дыхание, но я беру себя в руки. Мало ли таких машин!

Дверка отворяется. Из машины выглядывает приятный мужчина с усами.

— Девушка, — окликает он меня. — Милая девушка, как насчет автомобильной прогулки? А потом ресторан и танцы, девушка? Давайте проведем вечер с пользой!

— Иди ты, — отвечаю грубо. Ленка советует в таких случаях посылать непечатно, но я стесняюсь.

— Ну почему? Едемте, девушка, вы не пожалеете!

Он протягивает ко мне руку.

— В милиции проедетесь! — ору я, отскакивая от него. — Пошел вон, скотина!

На меня оглядываются, крутят пальцами у виска. Ну, конечно, — когда хам пристает к девушке, все будто слепнут и глохнут, зато орать на всю улицу не комильфо, да? Я задыхаюсь от злости даже не на свинтуса в машине — на окружающих, и вдруг троллейбус у остановки трогается, провод лопается и падает на остановку, прямо на навес, по которому бегут лиловатые жуткие разряды, и чей-то дикий вопль вплетается в шум и треск...

А ведь я стояла, держась за металлический столбик, который поддерживал этот самый навес. Пока не подъехала машина...

К симпатии своей я в тот вечер так и не попала. Да и «настоящая» любовь спустя пару дней исчезла, как черная матовая машина с остановки.

***

Мне сорок семь.

Жизни осталось вроде бы не так уж мало, но все чаще такое ощущение, что все лучшее уже прошло, а я и не заметила — как. Правда, когда я пытаюсь вспомнить, что же прошло, вспоминается только плохое.

«Красный» диплом так и не пригодился. Пришлось сначала работать на рынке — там, где больше платили, потом закончить компьютерные курсы... Сейчас я работник Пенсионного фонда. Мелкий клерк. Скромный оклад, постоянные переработки, нервные пенсионеры, скандалы и заминки, реорганизации и переучивания.

Сын родился с внутриутробной патологией, которую не могли распознать до самых родов. Прожил всего четыре года, и эти годы казались самыми страшным, что могло случиться со мной. Оказалось — не самыми...

Потом долго и мучительно умирала от рака мама. И вот это было страшнее во сто крат, потому что она понимала происходящее и знала, что обречена. В последние дни она только тихо плакала и повторяла: «Доченька, как же ты одна...» Я уверяла, что не одна — у меня есть муж, хотя понимала, что мама права. Она всегда была права, моя мама.

А муж однажды упал, схватившись за сердце, и больше не поднялся. Я не плакала на его похоронах: после смерти Лешки мы совсем отдалились друг от друга. Не знаю, почему он не уходил — может быть, просто не хотел искать себе другую прислугу, кто бы другой его выдержал с его-то дурным характером и капризами, а мне бесконечные хлопоты и стояние у плиты помогали чувствовать себя нужной хоть кому-то.

Закончилось мое одиночество вдвоем, развелась Лена, моя лучшая подруга — та самая, у которой я когда-то одалживала туфли на свидание. Мы с ней стали часто видеться: ездить друг к другу в гости или выбираться в кафе на ужин. Лучше бы мы поссорились! Как-то раз, добравшись домой из кафе, я позвонила ей — и она не взяла трубку. И через час не взяла. И утром...

Лишь спустя неделю меня вызвали из милиции — еще милиции — на опознание. Бывший муж подстерег ее у подъезда. На суде он твердил, что она сама напросилась — не надо было подавать на развод и рушить семью.

Наверное, в моей судьбе было много хорошего. И первые годы брака, когда я любила, и первые месяцы жизни Лешки, когда я верила, что он выкарабкается, и дружба с Леной. И мама. Почему только все время болит сердце?

Я оглядываюсь, прежде чем ступить на «зебру». Начался дождь, а я без зонтика и в кедах — как пить дать, пока до метро добегу, промочу ноги. Внезапно прямо напротив меня притормаживает черный матовый автомобиль.

Почти тридцать лет назад я уже видела его. И сорок лет назад я его тоже видела.

Он по-прежнему не похож ни на один легковой автомобиль, который я когда-либо видела. Теперь я уже не спутаю его с «Чайкой». 

Водитель приоткрывает дверь. Приятный такой господин с усиками. И он тоже выглядит по-прежнему — совсем не изменился за эти сорок лет.

— Женщина, — обращается он ко мне. Я озираюсь вокруг. Точно так же, как когда-то, никто не обращает на нас внимания. Будто там, где стою я и эта машина, — пустое место. — Женщина, погода плохая, может, вас подвезти?

Я медлю, но не ухожу. А он ждет и улыбается.

— Вы совсем промокли, женщина, — говорит он.

— Хорошо, — решаюсь я.

В конце концов, все, кем я дорожила, ушли, а впереди — ничего.

Похоже, что мне и правда пора уезжать на этой машине.


End file.
